1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle, and more particularly, to a network for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relatively small watercraft such as pleasure boats and fishing boats can employ a propulsion unit such as an outboard motor. Many of such watercraft include a cockpit disposed remotely from the outboard motor. Usually, the cockpit includes a plurality of remote control devices for controlling the operation of the outboard motor, such as the throttle position, gear position, and steering angle.
Such outboard motors typically incorporate an internal combustion engine and a propeller disposed in a submerged position when the associated watercraft rests on a surface of a body of water. The engine powers the propeller to propel the watercraft. Such engines can include a plurality of sensors and/or actuators that are connected to the remote control devices to control and/or monitor operation of the outboard motor.